This study will evaluate and compare safety, tolerability, and effect on cranial MRI of three does levels of CGP77116 versus placebo in patients with relapsing-remitting multiple sclerosis. The purpose of the study is to assess whether CGP77116 modifies inflammatory disease activity as measured by MRI and to facilitate dose selection for future studies in relapsing-remitting multiple sclerosis. We are continuing to enroll patients in this study. Patients are screened and then assigned to drug or placebo. They are followed in clinic and by MRI for four months. Following the double blind period, patients are eligible for open label treatment for at least one year.